


Keep Breathing (As Time goes on)

by GracefullyEmmaginative



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Peter Parker, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Penny Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefullyEmmaginative/pseuds/GracefullyEmmaginative
Summary: “Just keep breathing.  Just keep breathing.  Just keep breathing.” Penny thought over and over again, letting the mantra ground her, guide her to a destination she could get to with her eyes closed. “You’re okay.  You’re okay.” She walked steadily, each step connecting with the cracked sidewalk beneath her feet, but her mind was stumbling, her breaths hitching with each inhale, and all she could do was keep breathing.“Keep breathing.” She chanted as she gently clutched her middle, keeping a hold around her waist with anything but a steady hand.  Random strangers passed her by without a second glance, paying no mind to the girl in the oversized coat zipped all the way up to her chin.  She kept her eyes on her feet, worried that a single beat out of rhythm could cause something catastrophic.‘They have no idea.’ She thought as she clutched the crystalline glass handle of the tallest building in New York,  ‘They have no idea when they pass me how close they are to death
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 405





	Keep Breathing (As Time goes on)

“Just keep breathing. Just keep breathing. Just keep breathing.” Penny thought over and over again, letting the mantra ground her, guide her to a destination she could get to with her eyes closed. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” She walked steadily, each step connecting with the cracked sidewalk beneath her feet, but her mind was stumbling, her breaths hitching with each inhale, and all she could do was keep breathing. 

“Keep breathing.” She chanted as she gently clutched her middle, keeping a hold around her waist with anything but a steady hand. Random strangers passed her by without a second glance, paying no mind to the girl in the oversized coat zipped all the way up to her chin. She kept her eyes on her feet, worried that a single beat out of rhythm could cause something catastrophic. 

‘They have no idea.’ She thought as she clutched the crystalline glass handle of the tallest building in New York, ‘They have no idea when they pass me how close they are to death.’

——

The girl ignored the AI’s greeting, keeping her sights on the open elevator in front of her. Now, behind closed doors, away from prying eyes and innocent life, she let her hands shake, her knees wobble. She leaned against the railing. 

“Ms. Parker, I am detecting—“ Friday’s voice hitched up in intensity, and Penny knew her mentor had already been alerted. 

“Get me to the lab Friday. Call any available Avenger down there now.” She had no idea how her voice remained so steady, but took any graces she could get. 

The elevator doors opened with a soft click, and she forced herself away from her clutch and wandered slowly into the lab. Her mentor was there, tinkering away at a pile of scrap metal, and for a moment she just watched. ‘Maybe Friday didn’t tell him.’ She couldn’t decide if that was better or worse. 

“Mr. S-Stark?” Her voice finally shook out. The man turned instantly, smiling as soon as his eyes laid on his intern. 

“Hey kiddo, glad you’re here, could—“ she cut him off, the first sign that something was wrong. Penny Parker never cut anybody off. 

“I need you to call the rest of the Avengers down here. Now.” The man froze, slowing rising from his seat to go to the girl, but she quickly took a step back. 

“What’s wrong?” He said, trying to inch closer, but she simply kept moving away, keeping a distance between them that had never been there before. 

“Tony.” The second sign. She never called him by his first name, no matter how much he insisted. 

“Okay, okay sweetheart. Friday?” 

“They’re on their way, sir.” Friday spoke quietly, nerves that neither of them knew she could convey seeping into her robotic voice. Not a moment later did the elevators open once more, releasing the rest of the Avengers to pile into the lab. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Sam, Bucky and Rhodey all moved in, each expression more confused than the one before them. 

“Okay, Penny. They’re here. Now tell me what’s wrong.” Her mentor was still trying to move closer to her, and now it seemed that she was going to let him. She reached for the zipper of the jacket that was forced on her as soon as his hand touched her elbow. She was able to unzip the garment more than a couple inches before her hand no longer followed her command. She dropped her head, a twisted sob wrenching from her chest before she could stop it. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The girl cried, getting the zipper down a few more inches, just enough for her mentor to see what she was trying to keep hidden. 

Tony let out a gasp, not believing what his eyes were seeing; not wanting to believe what his eyes were seeing. He stared for longer than he should have before the severity of the situation dawned on him. He grasped the zipper in his own calloused hands, pulling it down in one long stride. By now the rest of the heroes had gathered behind the two, just able to see what was hidden behind the coat. Tony gently pushed the material off the girl’s shoulders, and it fell to the ground. 

There his intern, his daughter, stood in the middle of his lab—

With a bomb strapped to her chest. 

——

School, as school always is: a passing of time. Penny might be an A plus student, with a spotless record and attendance to match, but that didn’t mean she liked school. She didn’t think anybody could like school, so when that last bell of the day rang out through the halls, she sighed with relief. Ned clapped her on the back, sharing a relieved smile before jumping into an animated monologue about the movie he watched last night. They made their way out of the school, MJ trailing a few steps behind them with her head stuck in her usual book. Penny stuck a quick glance behind her, giving her friend a blinding smile when their eyes met. She slowed her pace enough to now be at MJ’s side. 

“Hey MJ, do you maybe want to come over this weekend? We can go over some trivia for decathlon and get a headstart on that English essay that’s due next week.” The girl shoved her hands into her pockets to keep the shaking extremities hidden from view. 

“Sure loser, I can come over Saturday afternoon if you want. I’ll bring the binder.” MJ smirked before walking out of the school's main entrance. The binder, as the team had officially dubbed it, was the whole collection of MJ’s trivia collection; every question ever asked at a meet. It was literally spilling out questions at its seams. 

“Are you going to finally ask her out?” Ned was waiting for his best friend by the entrance, his eyebrows wiggling in suggestion. A blush covered Penny’s face, and he smiled softly. 

“No, Ned. We’re just friends, and she’s coming over to study.” Penny said as she ran down the steps of the school, Ned trailing after her. He frowned when she started walking towards the subway, instead of waiting in the carpooling lane. 

“Isn’t Happy picking you up? It’s an internship day.” 

“No, he said he couldn’t pick me up today, he has an appointment or something old people do. It’s fine, I’ll catch the subway to the tower.” Penny called over her shoulder, waving her friend goodbye before sticking some earbuds in and turning on her favorite playlist. She could’ve dawned her Spider-Women suit, swung to the tower and maybe stop an occasional bike theft on the way, but it was a nice day. She wanted to walk like a normal person, breathe in the fresh air as it swept across her body. She sent a quick text to her mentor, telling him she was on her way, before continuing her trek to the tower. She was about halfway there when her Spidey Sense shot down her spine, causing her to stop and look around. ‘Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.’ She walked past an alleyway, not noticing the van that was parked in the shadows before it was too late. The doors abruptly swung open, and she jumped back, taking up a fighting stance and suddenly wishing she had her webslingers equipped. Two men climbed out, guns in hand, masks over their faces. 

“Get in the van.” The brute on the left demanded, and Penny scoffed. Do they really think I’m just going to go with them?

“Yeah, I don’t think so. I happen to know a great deal of self defense, so-“ brute number two swong the door open a little more, and Penny could just make out the figure of a much smaller body bound by rope, and gagged to keep them quiet. The hero quickly deflated at the sight of the small child, letting her arms fall to her sides. 

“Get in the van, or we shoot the kid.” Penny weighed her options, but knew her desionsion when the child let out a muffled sob. She hesitantly climbed into the back of the van, sitting next to the kid and giving him a small smile. 

“It’s going to be okay.” She whispered, putting a discrete hand on his knee to give him some comfort. She turned back to her captors when the doors slammed shut. She expected the van to start moving, but no one made a move to the front seat. 

“You’re going to do exactly what we say, or we shoot the kid, and leave his body for the cops to find.” Penny nodded, nerves starting to buzz beneath her skin, but keeping a neutral expression. “We know that your Tony Stark’s intern, and Spider-Women.” She girls eyes widen, letting her shock show only momentarily before schooling her expression. 

“I have no idea what your talking-“ one of the brutes clocked his gun, pressing it hard against the little kids temple, and she shut her mouth. 

“You’re going to do exactly what we say.” 

“Okay, okay.” Penny raised her hands in surrender, “I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt him.” Penny watched as the men picked up a large metal case. 

“Tony Stark and the Avengers took someone I loved away from me, so now I’m going to take something they love away from them.” Penny watched with a careful eye as her captors removed the contents of the box. It looked like a black vest, covered in interlocking colorful wires, and a red screen stood blacking back at her. It took her longer than it should have for her to realize that it was some sort of explosive device, and she couldn’t hide the horror that etched across her face. The gun was pressed once more into the kids temple, and she quelled the need to run deep inside her. 

“You’re going to let us put this on you, or you know what happens.” She stole a glance at the child next to her; he couldn’t be older than ten, tears making trails down his pale skin, his eyes screwed up against the horrific scene before him. If he wasn’t here, Penny would have tied the men up without a second thought and left them for the police, but he was, and that’s exactly what they wanted. They knew that Spider-Women would never willingly put a little kids life in danger, and neither would Penny Parker, so she swallowed her fear and nodded. Her arms were threaded through first, the material skin tight and hard to move in. A button was pressed, and the vest locked itself flesh against her body with seven audible clicks. It was hard to breathe, and she wasn’t sure if that was from the skin tight material, or the severity of the situation. The blinking screen rested right above her heart. She gave an experimental tug at one of the locks, knowing already that she wouldn’t be able to break them. 

“Vibranium is weaved through this vest like thread, not even the great Captain America could break those locks. You try to break them, the bomb goes off prematurely. The only way your getting it off is by defusing the bomb before the timer runs out.” The man grabbed a large winter coat from behind him, harshly putting it on the girl before zipping it up to her chin. “ You’re going to get out of this van, and walk to The Avengers Tower like nothing is wrong. It has GPS, you so much as take a step out of turn, and every person on the block dies. We’ll let the kid go once you make it to the tower, the timer will start the second you step foot out of this van. Do you understand?” Penny took a second to gather her fleeting thoughts. The kids cries could still be heard even over the strained pounding of her heart. She steeled whatever nerves were left in her and nodded. 

——

Everything happened in a quick succession. Penny was pushed gently into the chair that her mentor was previously occupying, said man kneeling in front of her. 

“Penny? Hey honey, focus up okay, I know this is scary, but I need you to answer some questions okay? Did the men say anything about the b-bomb? Anything about how to defuse it or take it off.” He had a hand on his mentees check, trying to ground her from the terror she was no doubt feeling.

Even as dazed as she was, Penny knew she had to answer, had to find some way to get her mouth to work and give the information that was locked within her stiff jaw. “He said-“ she cleared her throat, and shifted slightly in her chair, “he said that you can’t take it off, it’ll go off and the locks are made of vibranium, and there was this kid, they took a kid and I wouldn’t have let them put it on me but they had a little kid and I’m—“ Penny started to ramble, her fists clenched painfully tight as she tried to control her panic. Tony moved off to the side so the others could have full access to the mechanics, and he could gather as much of his as he could. He placed a quick kiss on her temple.

“Hey, Hey. It’s okay Pen, it’s okay. We’re going to figure this out okay? You did so good, protecting that kid, okay? You said we can’t take it off, right?” The girl nodded against his shoulder, letting a few tears slip past her resolve that her father figure quickly whipped away. 

“He said- he said the only way to take it off is to defuse it.” The others were all kneeling down at her front, staring at the contraption that was strapped tightly to her chest; trying to figure out their best plan of attack. The army and military men in the group have all come face to face with bombs before, but never strapped to another being before. Never strapped to a friend, team mate, family before. 

“Friday scan the bomb to see if you can’t bring up some blueprints, schematics, anything; alright?” Tony asked, keeping a firm arm wrapped around his intern. He refused to let his true nerves show, putting forth a strong front for her. He couldn’t afford to panic right now. 

Sam moved a little closer reaching out to see how many wires they were working with, and trying to determine what one was connected to the explosive, and which ones were trip sites and duds. “Alright kid, we’re going to work this out okay? I’m counting seven groups of seven wires, so odds are most of these are just there for show and to trip us up okay? We just got to find the one that’s connected to the explosive, and avoid any trips and we will be right as rain.” He took a pair of tweezers and started working through the wires, grouping and seeing where they went. Penny closed her eyes once again and trailed to calm her racing heart. “You’re in good hands, the best hands. Mr. stark is right here.’ She squeezed his hand as conformation, and he happily squeezed right back. 

“You okay kid?” She hummed, unwilling to move too much in case it messed something up. Tony noticed her stiff posture, and proposed the idea of having her lay down on a cot. Everyone agreed that not only would it be more comfortable for the girl, but they could reach the mechanism better. Penny was moved gently to the cot that Natasha brought in, the older women running a quick hand through her hair before moving back to help with the situation at hand. Tony moved from her side to see if he could make heads and tails of the device, and Clint was quick to take up his place. He had a teenager at home, and knew that if this was his kid he wouldn’t want her to feel alone. 

“Hey kiddo, how’d school go today?” Penny looked up at him, realizing quickly that he was trying to distract her, and she smiled, taking his hand in hers. 

“It was okay. School was school.” 

“Yeah; How’s those friends of yours, the scary one, and Ted?” She laughed, knowing full well that he knew the names of her best friends, and was just trying to get her to smile. 

“Ned and MJ. Their doing good.” She took a glance at her chest trying to read the red glowing numbers that ticked down over her heart. Clint caught her chin and lifted it back so she was looking back at him. 

“Don’t worry about that sweetheart, you know that we would never let anything happen to you. Everything’s good. How’re you feeling, hmm? Want me to get you a drink? Some food maybe, what’d you have for lunch?” Penny thought back to lunch, and remembered that she had to share MJ’s because she forgot hers on the kitchen counter. She ate half of her peanut butter and jelly, and shared her baggy of carrots and celery while talking about the book that they had both finished reading. She couldn’t help the tear that escaped when she realized that she might never be able to share lunch with her friend again. Clint quickly caught the tear with his thumb, not saying anything about it. He moved quickly to the small kitchenette that Tony had in his lab and grabbed a soda and a bag of chips. 

“Here we go.” He put a straw in the bubbly drink before bringing it to her lips, letting her take a few sips of the cool drink. He could see a thin layer of sweat forming on the kids forehead, and couldn’t tell if she was hot or if it was from nerves. Probably both. 

“Are you hot?” 

“This things really tight, and hot.” That was an understatement, the vest was skin tight and bulky. The only thing he could do was continue giving her sips of the cold drink, and ask Friday to lower the temperature a little in the lab. 

Clint looked over at the hero’s that were working tirelessly, and couldn’t help but take a quick look at the clock. 

3:24:12

He sat back down in the chair by the cot, keeping a firm grip on the kids hand and pulling her out of her thoughts when he noticed her diving to deep. 

——

An hour passed, and everyone was growing more and more frustrated, not getting any closer to defusing the bomb and getting the young girl out of the vest that trapped her. Every time they thought they were getting somewhere, they’d hit a dead end and have to start over again. Every couple of minutes Tony would look up to see how his kid was doing, only to see her staring blankly at the ceiling, the only indication that she was even slightly swear of what was going on was the tight grip she had on Clint’s hand. He turned back to the mess of wires, almost missing his name being whispered into the air. 

“Mr. Stark?” Penny whispered, not moving her gaze from counting the ceiling tiles over and over again. She’d had plenty of time to think, and made up her mind. Her Mentor stood up quickly, giving Sam and Rhodey quick claps on the backs to keep working, and moved towards the head of the cot. 

“Yeah honey?” He ran a hand through her hair like he knew she liked in hopes of getting her to relax. 

“I need you to make me a promise.” He stilled his ministrations, trying to get a read off her on where this was going. She finally moved her gaze to his, and he froze at the determination he saw in her eyes. He suddenly realized that he was not going to like where this was going. 

“What-“ He cleared his voice, “what kind of promise?” 

“That if we run out of time, you’ll lock down the lab and get out.” Tony couldn’t express the amount of dread that filled him at that, that there was no way in hell he’d every agree to anything like that because it wasn’t going to come to that. He moved down so he was kneeling right next to her, running a hand through her hair and trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“That’s not going to happen baby. We’re going to figure this out and get you out of here, okay? I promise.” 

“You can’t promise that Tony. You can’t. I need to know-“ she choked back a sob that sneaked up her throat, willing her voice to remain steady by shear force alone. “I need to know that you guys will get out if it comes to that. Promise me, please.” Tony sighed, a bone deep exhale that left him a little unsteady on his feet. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Nobody in this room would ever leave his kid like that. But he could see it in her eyes, the desperation that was nearly hidden by a thin sheet of determination, and he forces himself to say the words he could never truly mean. 

“I promise.” Silence fell over the room in a sheet, no one knowing what to do under its cover but work. Keep moving towards and end result, no matter what that may be. 

——

Penny was beginning to lose whatever hope she was grasping on to when the clock on her chest hit an hour. No one would let her look at it, but she could tell by the grim faces in the room that time was running thin. Tony took a break from trying to defuse the explosive, instead burying himself in finding every small little detail he could about the people who did this. There wasn’t much to go on, a brief description much to vague, and a partial license plate that led to a stolen van. Tony had a lot of enemies, all of which had there own reasons to go after the people he held dear. He was scanning through the security feed for the twelfth time when Steve delivered the first beacon of light in hours. 

“I think I’ve got something.” The Super Soldier was holding up a wire that at first glance looked just like the others, but upon closer inspection reviewed exactly what they’ve been looking for. The power source. Tony took over Steve’s spot, going every single possibility he could think of in a matter of seconds. 

Cutting the wire could stop the clock, defuse the bomb, and set his kid free. 

Or it could drop the clock to zero and blast them all to kingdom come. 

In a perfect world, he’d cut the wire and go up stairs to make his kid dinner, but they don’t live in a perfect world. If we lived in a perfect world my kid wouldn’t have a bomb strapped to her chest. 

“Mr. Stark?” Again, he almost missed that tiny whisper, but his head snapped up all the same to meet those tear filled bambi eyes. “I want to call my aunt.” 

It was a simple request really, a kid asking to call their guardian, but the implications of it were vast. He could tell just by looking at the sorrow on her face that she believed she wasn’t going to out live the hour. 

Cut the wire, don’t cut the wire, cut the wire, don’t cut the wire, cutthewirecutthewirecutthewire—

“Tones.” His head once again snapped up, clearing just enough to meet his best friends eyes before moving back to his kids. He nodded, willing his head to clear just enough to hand Penny her cell phone. He turned back to the wire, trying to give her even a little bit of privacy. 

“Hey Aunt May.” Penny scrunched her eyes closed, letting silent tears drip down her cheeks but otherwise keeping a steady voice. 

“Hey baby. Having fun at Tony’s?” More tears, and a clenched fist but again an otherwise steady composure. 

How many times has she been crying on the other end, and I had no idea?

“Tons; listen I just called to tell you that I loved you and- and I- I’m really lucky to have you in my life.” Penny rested a hand over her eyes, wiping away her tears and trying to block herself from view. 

“Penny, sweetheart what’s wrong? What’s got you so upset?” 

“Nothing May, i've just been thinking too much, and needed to hear your voice.” She cried. 

“Pen, baby you know I love you so much honey. Is it a bad brain day?” Penny cried so hard at that, that everyone had to take a step back. Tony reached up and carded his fingers through her hair, but otherwise kept silent. This was none of their business. 

“You- you could say that.” 

“Aw baby, I know those voices in your head get to loud sometimes. What are they saying, huh? I can guarantee that it’s not true.” May’s voice was soft, caring and everything’s a mother’s should be. She knew exactly what to say in any situation that Penny through at her, and that just made this so much harder. 

“That- That I don’t deserve you, May,” the girl cried, her phone clutched so tightly in her enhanced hands, Tony was afraid it was going to crack under the pressure. “And it’s true; I don’t deserve you, but I know that you’d never willingly leave me, and that you love me.” Penny was almost sobbing now, her voice choked by ill constrained emotion. 

“Penny, do you want me to come pick you up? Where Tony? I don’t think you should be alone right now.” The Women’s voice grew concerned now. 

“I’m okay Aunt May, I just needed to hear your voice, and let you know that I love you.” Penny whipped her tears. 

“I know you love me Pen; I also know that you know I love you. It’s just you and I baby, nothing’s going to change that. People will come and go, but it always going to be you and I. We’ve got each other’s backs right?” 

“Right.” Penny whispered. 

“Then everything’s going to be okay baby. I larb you.” Penny smiled, closing her eyes for a second, imagining her Aunts smiling face. 

“I larb you too.” 

The two hung up after that, and the girl sat clutching her phone in a too tight hand, so Tony gently pried her hand open, taking her small hand in his larger ones. He placed a kiss on her knuckles before moving a little closer. 

“You okay?” He asked even though he knew the answer. No matter what she said, the correct answer would be no. Nothing about this situation was okay. 

“No.” Her eyes were still closed, and all he could do was nod. 

Everyone had sweat covering their brows, and a check at the clock revealed why. 

0:45:27. 

God. Tony finally let his panic slip past his hastily built facade. This can’t be happening. There’s got to be something we’re missing.

“Mr. Stark?” 

“Tony. You called me Tony earlier; let’s stick to that yeah?” Penny finally opened her eyes. 

“Okay Tony. Can you call Happy here?” The girl was starting to tear up again, and her mentor was quick to wipe away the stray tear before it could fall. He nodded, not willing to say no to her. Happy and the girls Aunt have been dating for a few months now, a bond forming with all the time they spent together. 

“I’ll get him down here, don’t worry sweetheart.” He sent a quick text to the bodyguard, telling him to get down to the lab ASAP. 

Bruce and others were frantically scrolling through results from the multiple scans that Friday had taken, but nothing concrete was showing up. Only if, buts and maybes, leaving each Avengers hope dwindling by a thread. There was forty minutes left and they were running out of time, but a hasty session could cost them everything in an instant, and no decision would only drag out the inevitable. 

——

Happy burst through the lab door not even five minutes later, having already been on his way to the tower. Tony’s out of the blue text sent a brief moment of panic surging through him, but he calmed when he remained himself that this was Tony. He got himself into more trouble than anyone else he knew, and whatever the situation was this time they would handle it just like they always did. 

When the man entered the lab he expected to see Tony maybe stuck under something, maybe bleeding, or even hastily working at his station. What he didn’t expect to see was Penny Parker (his girlfriend's niece) lying on a cot surrounded by Avengers with something strapped to her chest. 

“What’s going on?” The closer he got, the more panic filled his voice. He and Penny have gotten a lot closer over the last few months, even going as far as going out to dinner just the two of them upon May’s insistence. 

“Hey Happy.” Penny was almost never this quiet; she was always loud and full of energy, talking his ear off about everything and nothing at the same time. He made his way to her side, breathing catching when he got full view of what was really strapped to her chest. 

“Kid…”he looked at Tony, stole a glance at Rhodey and could only see their grim expressions and spiraling hope. He looked back down at her, keeping his sights on her baby brown eyes, and not the red glow that rested over her heart. 

0:29:48

Penny took his hand in hers, doing her best to comfort him. “Happy. I need you to listen to me.” Her was was quiet, but strong. Purpose was threaded through each syllable. Happy took the seat that Tony just vacated, sitting down with a heavy huff, the weight of the situation too much for him to bare. The girl was still looking at him, and her determination had him nodding without second thought. 

“I need you to promise me that if this goes south-“ he made a sound of protest, but she plowed on, “that you’ll take care of my aunt. It’s just been the two of us for so long, and I need to know that she’s going to be okay. No matter what.” Happy knew what she was asking, knew that even without Penny asking, he would take care of May. Even if they broke up, he would still take care of her. 

He’d take care of Penny too. 

“Don’t worry about May kid. Worry about yourself for once.” His gruff voice forced out, and she smiled. 

“I will always worry about May.” 

“Yeah? Well so will I. I would never let anything happen to her; just like we would never let anything happen to you. You’re going to be fine kid. You’ve got the best earths has to offer behind your back.” Penny let out a small smile. 

“She loves you, you know?” Happy stilled, eyes widening. “She told me multiple times over the last few months. She said she hasn’t felt this way since Uncle Ben about anybody, and I’m glad it’s you.” 

Happy couldn’t help the foggy mist that filled his eyes, putting on a smile to show he understood. “Just don’t let her fall. After Uncle Ben died, she was lost. She put on a brave face for me, and she would have drowned in the grief if she didn’t have to worry about me. I have to make sure that if I d-die, that your going to make sure she’s not alone.” The tears appeared again, filled with sorrow instead of fear. “This doesn’t just apply to now; this is always. No matter what happens, I have to know that Aunt May is okay. That she won’t be alone.” 

“You’re not going to die Pen, don’t say that. E-Everything’s going to be fine.” Happy hung his head, resting it on the girls shoulder. “I’ll take care of May,and I’ll take care of you. I’ll say it over and over again until you believe it. I've got you. I’ve got you.” Happy clutched the girl close, leaning over and kissing her forehead. 

——

0:15:13

“You should probably evacuate the building; just in case. There’s no need to be other people’s lives at risk.” Penny said, staring once more up at the ceiling, trying to distance herself from the others in the room. It was easier this way. 

She could reach out and touch the panic as it buzzed around the room, voices growing louder as time grew thinner. Penny was the only one not out right panicking. 

“It’s already done.” 

——

“Hey Ned. I don’t mean to freak you out or anything, but I just needed to tell you a few things. First: thank you. Thanks for taking a chance on me back in middle school, and sticking by me even after everything that's happened. Skip, the spider bite, Uncle Ben, all of it. You didn’t have too, but I’m glad that you did. You’re my best friend, and even that doesn’t do justice to what you mean to mean. You’ve saved my life more times than you could ever know. You don’t realize it, but you have always been my favorite superhero. 

Beep… Beep… Beep.

“I love you Ned.” 

Beep.

‘I’m sorry’ 

——

0:5:42

“Mr. Stark?” The Man didn’t even look up. No reaction to the soft voice that called his name. 

‘I can’t do this’

“Tony.” 

‘Please stop.’ He put a hand over his eyes, still trying to think of a way. Anything. He was Iron Man. Tony fucking Stark. He was supposed to fix problems. He found the solutions to anything that was thrown his way. 

‘Why can’t I fix this? I have to fix this. There’s got to be something we’re over looking; something we haven’t tried left. I-

“Dad” 

I can’t do this. 

——

Penny watched as her mentor (father) left the lab, and smiled despite the tears that filled her eyes. She knew that if he wasn’t so lost in his head, he would have never left the lab. He would have never left her. 

But this was exactly what she wanted. Everyone to leave. That didn’t make it any less hard. 

“It’s time for everyone to go. Lock down the lab.” There was no dry eye in sight, and Happy’s grip grew even tighter. 

“No, no, no I promised I’d take care of you— I promised I’d-“ Happy choked, and Penny smiled. 

0:3:54

“It’s okay Happy. It’s okay; I’m okay. I need you to take care of my Aunt remember? I need you with her.” Penny reached up, and brought Happy’s head down enough to place a kiss on his check. “I love you. Take care of them for me.” Happy retired a lingering kiss before moving aside, his eyes never leaving the girl. 

“I love you too kid. So much. Don’t worry about a thing.” 

Rhodey walked up next, a firm hand on her shoulder and a teary eyed kiss on her temple was all that needed to be done between the two of them. 

0:2:32

She watched as the rest of the avengers filled out, each step hesitant, and gazes lingering as long as possible. 

Tony never came back. 

——

0:1:45

“Lock it down Friday.” Penny whispered. She closed her eyes, and let her thoughts wander to all the people that she loved. Thinking back to the last time she told them she loved them, and the one person she never got the chance too. 

MJ. God. She never got the chance to tell MJ how she really felt. 

I hope she knows, and for her sake I hope she doesn’t feel the same. 

——

0:0:59

“Ms. Parker I have figured out away to disengage the explosive device from around your chest.” Friday spoke up, and Penny opened her eyes; heart pounding just a little harder. 

“It will still go off Friday.” 

“My scans are complete. Cut the wire, and you will have approximately four seconds from the time the lock clicks to find cover.” 

0:0:47

0:0:44

0:0:41

“What do I need to do Friday?” She sat up abruptly, and grabbed the abandoned wire cutters from the workstation. She easily found the wire connected to the explosive, and positioned the cutters. 

“Cut the wire, and through it to the far side of the lab.” 

“Then what?!” 

The Iron Man suits suddenly engaged, and stood ready for command. 

0:0:32

0:0:24

Suddenly, she understood. Her eyes widened, and with a jump of determination she clamped the cutters shut and the wire was in two. 

——

The jarring slam of the vibranium gates (courtesy of Wakanda) snapped Tony out of his haze, realization of what he did dowsing him like ice water. 

“Friday let me in.” He placed a hand on the gate knowing full way that it wouldn’t open up again till it was too late, but fully prepared to try. 

“I’m sorry sir. The gates shall remain closed.” He pounded his fists into the metal, paying no mind to each split of his skin. Hands grabbed for him, but he shoved them off with a primal scream. 

“I didn’t tell her I loved her! Let me back in: FRIDAY LET ME BACK IN!!” More and more hands grabbed for the wounded man, pushing until he was restrained against the floor. 

“She knew Tones. She knew.” Rhodey whispered to his best friend. 

The explosion that came seconds later rocked the whole basement level of the tower. The vibranium walls kept it contained, but the ground still shook; plaster and rock fell from the ceiling, crumbling to the floor much like each being left in the building. 

No one knew what to say, could only clutch each other, and seek comfort from people who could offer none. 

The dust settled; minutes passing, Rhodey still holding Tony together, when finally the man spoke. 

“She called me dad”

——

No one was eager to get into the lab, could only imagine the carnage they would come across, so when the gates creeped open; everyone froze. Eyes trailed forward, breaths barely being pushed out of strained lungs. 

The glowing eyes of an Iron suite stepped through the gate, followed closely by it's brethren. 

Tony was the first to stand, walking up to his creations and sneering with a sudden rage. “You’re too late! You were supposed to protect the people that I care about, so where were you ten minutes ago!?” ‘Where were you while she was sitting in there by herself, waiting for her time to run out?’

“Where were you?!”

Where was I? I left her. I let her sit there and die because I couldn’t handle the situation. 

“You were supposed to be there!”

Some hero I am.

“You loved her, and you just walked out!”

Some father. I’m worse than he was. 

One of the suits opened up, it's cracked mask revealing brunette hair, and pale skin. Tony’s head had dropped to his chest; he didn’t notice. 

Happy did. He stepped forward, unwilling to believe what his eyes were seeing, but wanting nothing more than for it to be true. “Penny?” 

That snapped the others into action, multiple sets of hands reaching out and grabbing the girl from the suit, lowering her gently to the floor. 

She was bruised and bloody, eyes flicking in unconsciousness, but her heart was beating, her lungs heaving with each breath, and that’s all they could ask. 

She was alive. 

——

Penny woke slowly, her hands twitching against a firm hold, nose scrunching up at the antiseptic smell that filled the room. 

“Pen?” She knew that voice. “Time to wake up sweetheart; you’ve been asleep for quite awhile.” Fingers weaved through the knotted strands of her hair, and she let herself relax further. 

“No you don’t baby; come on, open these Bambi eyes for me.” Penny obeyed, blinking her eyes open, squinting up at the harsh lighting. 

“Mr. Stark?” The man chuckled Welty. 

“And here I thought I’d finally gotten you to call me Tony.” Penny smiled, already succumbing to the heaviness that consumed her. 

“Dad.” The hand in hers tightened. 

“Dad, huh? I like it. I like it a lot.”

——

Later that night, curled up into her Aunts side, Penny thought about everything that went wrong today, and everything that went right. 

“You okay baby? Your head still hurting? I thought you said you weren’t going to patrol this weekend huh?” May ran a hand through her niece’s hair. Penny had fed her the believable lie that she got banged up on patrol, seeing no real reason to put her Aunt through the heartache of what really happened. 

“I’m okay Aunt May. I’m okay now.”


End file.
